Ban
|weight = 77kg (170lbs) |eye = Red |hair = White |family = |occupation = Seven Deadly Sins |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins |abilities = Snatch Immortality |symbol = Fox |sacredtreasure = n/a |manga = Chapter 7 }} Ban (バン) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is the Fox's Sin of Greed. After the group's disbanding, Ban was initially imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon , before escaping when he discovered that Meliodas was still alive, and subsequently joining his captain in the journey to find the other Deadly Sins. Appearance Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin, who has light colored short wild hair, thin eyebrows, and red eyes. He also has a scar on the left side of his neck, which was given to him by Meliodas. He wears a maroon colored jacket and pants with metal pieces sown into both, and light colored shoes. When he had been imprisoned, his hair had grown past his shoulder and he had grown a beard and a mustache, but cut them all by utilizing Jericho's attacks. During the Byzel Arc, Ban wears an apron since he lost his shirt while facing King. His wanted poster's image, which is rather accurate, shows him to have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front. his to be have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front. The poster's image also has a view of his scar. His Seven Deadly Sins Fox symbol is located above his waist on his left side. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He likes doing things that are to his interest such as exiting jail after hearing his captain was alive , and trying to steal Meliodas's sword to discover why it was so important. So far, he has shown some aspects of greedy and selfish desires. Despite his selfish and greedy personality, he also has a caring side, which is shown when he rushed toward Ellen as she fell unconscious, and provided her and her brother food in return for information. He also seems to show great care for Elaine. Ban is quickly surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually King. Furthermore, when King transformed back into his previous, older form, Ban was the only one who appeared to be astonished. History Nothing is known of Ban's early life, except that he has had a comparatively bad childhood. Before he became a member of Seven Deadly Sins, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree, in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. After him climbing to the top, Elaine tries to arrest his quest, believing that he had malicious feelings, only for Ban to persistently climb back again and again, with actions of each annoying and angering the other. He then unsheathed his three-section staff and prepared to fight, and seemingly attacks her, but instead manipulates his staff to grab the cup that has water from the fountain. Before he could drink from it, however, he is quickly bound by the branches of the trees by Elaine. As soon as he gives up, Elaine realizes his lack of malicious feelings by reading his mind, and unbinds him. He then informs her of his name, and also the reason he desires immortality: though his life had not been very good, he feels that if he lived long enough, it would become better. After a few more exchanges, Ban, stating that Elaine was "too much for him", climbs down from the tree, and apparently leaves. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them befriend each othergood friends, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for Ban. When he learns of Elaine's desire to leave of the forest, he offers to take her outside. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother, in whose stead she has been protecting the Fountain of Youth, and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, much to his surprise. Immediately stopping their conversation, a demon suddenly appears and begins burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Instructing Elaine to get the cup and escape, Ban uses his three-section staff to remove the heart of the demon with one hit, which, however, does not kill it, since demons have more than one heart. It then uses its claws to fatally wound both Ban and Elaine, who, in desperation, gives him the cup which has the water from the Fountain of Youth. Since he didn't have the strength to even drink the water due to his wound, Elaine makes him drink it through a kiss, thus making him immortal. His wounds healed due to his newly gained ability, he angrily and quickly kills the demon with his weapon. As the whole forest burns due to the demon's purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. He then declares that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Sometime later, he is shown to be on the death row for apparently destroying the forest himself, drinking the fountain of youth, and killing Elaine. As he is asked for any last words, he simply says that his name was wrong, and that he was Undead Ban, not Bandit Ban. After his imprisonment, Ban is executed a total of 33 times, all of the executions having no effect on him due to his immortality. Sometime later, Meliodas arrives at Ban's cell, intending to have the convict join him, and is warned by Ban's guards of the man's immortality. As Meliodas enters the cell, Ban, thinking that another execution was to be performed, tells him that he will merely sit as he is executed, only to find that the individual who had entered was a child. The young man then asks Ban to come with him, he refuses and states that nothing existed for him outside, and to Meliodas' declaration that he will take him out by force, states that he will not restrain his strength even against a child. Their battle is revealed to have ended with Ban being punched out of his cell, Ban being extremely by the fight; he then requests that they continue their battle. To Meliodas' statement that he would have to join him for continuing, Ban merely continues to smile, implying that he later joined his captain for merely continuing their fight. After he had become a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban once became interested in Meliodas' sword because his captain never let his sword get out of sight, and tried to steal it. He is then attacked by Meliodas and given a lasting wound, despite his regenerative abilities, that would become later his only scar, which he calls a special case. Once, Ban had gone through a phase of collecting stuffed animals when he stole every single stuffed animal in the kingdom, justifying his "small" act by saying that he "worked hard" as a knight. This act, however, greatly angered King who complained that the little children throughout the town were crying. After Ban finally grew satisfied and fell asleep, King silently returned all of the stuffed toys to the children. 10 years ago Ten years before Meliodas and Elizabeth's meeting, Ban, along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins, was summoned to a castle to meet the Great Holy Knight, Zaratras. After they found him dead there, all of them were ambushed by every Holy Knights in the kingdom , with Ban later being able to escape. 5 years ago Desiring the "feeling of pain that could make him feel alive", Ban intentionally let himself be captured by the Weird Fangs , who then imprisoned him within the Baste Dungeon. Plot Introduction Arc Ban's wanted poster is displayed on a board inside the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc Ban is first mentioned by Gilthunder to have been imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon. After Meliodas and Gilthunder's fight, Ban is shown to be chained to a prison with guards that are guarding him stating that he hasn't moved or eaten any anything since his imprisonment, which was five years ago. Baste Dungeon Arc When he hears of Meliodas still being alive, Ban, wanting to meet his captain, escapes from his prison cell, when he is immediately confronted by Jericho, who tries to kill him. Ban easily dodges all of Jericho's slash and even purposely lets her cut his hair. When Jericho is shocked that he dodged her attacks despite his severe wounds, Ban shows her that they have already healed, and points to his scar. He then takes Jericho's armor and clothes in an attempt to find decent armor before leaving. Disappointedly discovering the armor to not fit him, Ban comes across a guard looking lustfully at a captive woman, and glances at her, showing some interest, and proceeds to smash the guard's head into the bars. He then enters the cell by bending the bars, and tells the woman that she "is his" , before stealing the dagger that she had hidden in her clothes. He comments on its good quality and tests it out by cutting her chains. She thanks him for this, and requests for the dagger back; Ban, however, refuses and declares that it belongs to him, which greatly frightens her. As Jude arrives, intending to kill him, Ban only greets the Holy Knight in return and asks for the reason of the killing intent, with Jude answering that they have no more use for him since he has already fulfilled his role as a bait for Meliodas Then engaging Jude in combat, Ban is quickly stabbed in the chest by one of the Holy Knight's thorn-like weapons. He, however, explains that he had actually let himself be captured five years earlier, and the reason for it. Removing the weapon out of his chest, he easily pierces and stabs Jude in the chest, whilst telling him of his excitement about the Holy Knights declaring war on the Seven Deadly Sins. Together with the frightened Cenette, Ban leaves the Baste Dungeon and encounters Meliodas, Diane, Hawk, and Elizabeth. He and Meliodas then greet, high-five each other and then start arm wrestling, which results in the entire dungeon being destroyed. Afterwards, he tells Meliodas that he is glad to see him again. With the dungeon now destroyed, he, along with the others and the imprisoned villagers, heads to Dalmary Town, where he goes off on his own. Later that night, Ban is introduced to Elizabeth and notices that Hawk is a talking pig, which greatly excites him. During the party, he starts drinking and even rides on top of Hawk. Together with the rest, he looks up in the sky when it was filled with crossing shooting stars and later falls asleep on Hawk. Capital of the Dead Arc Three days later, Ban, along with the rest, leaves Dalmary, Elizabeth's recovery having caused their delay. As he and Meliodas decide upon their next destination, they are abruptly stopped by two Holy Knight apprentices. Ban offers to quickly kill them, only for Meliodas to stop him, and trick the apprentices. However, the two soon realize the Sins' identity due to Diane. Before they can take action, they are suddenly attacked by a black hound, who quickly kills the two apprentices. As Ban tries to frighten it, it, instead, grows bigger, since black hounds are able to change their size depending on how frightened they feel. However, before he can proceed to kill the creature, Meliodas uses his broken blade to frighten it, and then declares their next destination to be the Capital of the Dead, in order to to search for King, whom Ban express disdain for. In the town nearest to the Capital, Ban is assigned to cook in the Boar Hat, to which he complains. Escaping work, Ban heads into town and discovers a little girl, whom he mistakes for someone called "Elle". She suddenly collapses, leading him to rush by her side. The girl, Ellen, brother, believing that Ban is harming her, attacks him. When he learns of the truth, he apologetically questions Ban as to how he can "erase his sin", with Ban commenting that a real sin can never be erased. As soon he finishes his statement, Ban is then suddenly stabbed in the chest with a spear by King. Ban questions his assailant's identity, to which King replies, calling him, "Ban, The Undead", and revealing that Ban had killed the Saint of the Fountain of Youth to gain immortality. The two then engage in battle, and after the battle has continued tensely for a while, Ban prepares to utilize a special ability, which Meliodas quickly stops. The Sin of Wrath and Diane notice King and immediately recognize him despite his changed appearance, with Ban being shown to be completely shocked and not being able comprehend how he is King. Later, after King escapes, Ban cooks a meal in the Boar Hat, when the children inform them that King has also tried many times to enter the Capital of the Dead. In regards to entering it, Ellen then recites a riddle, stating that a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the capital. Possibly understanding it, Ban thanks them, with the group heading to the entrance to the Capital. At the location of the entrance, the group notices flowers to have suddenly and mysteriously bloomed; the petals of the flowers then swirl around them in a circular fashion, thus transporting them to the Capital of the Dead. Ban immediately notices a girl and rushes in her chase, with King, in turn, folliwing Ban. As he is chasing the girl, King provokes Ban, leading the latter to attack the former. However, King easily dodges Ban's attacks, convincing Ban of him being King. King narrates how he came to discover his hometown to have been burned to the ground, then trapping Ban by transforming his pillow into a giant stuffed bear, and angrily reveals that the Guardian Saint whom Ban killed was his sister. When Ban, in response, declares that he is immortal, King uses a form of his sacred treasure that petrifies all whom it impales. Ban's skin around the impaled area are shown to have petrified. Soon, Ban turns completely into a statue. As King begins leaves, he notices spheres of light approaching Ban, and as he recognizes the spheres to be Elaine, his sister and the Guardian Saint of the Fountain, she kisses Ban in order to break King's curse. They exchange their greetings, when King confusingly yells at them, questioning whether Elaine was still angry at him. The three are distracted by a huge explosion some distance away. Noticing that a Holy Knight has arrived, Ban proceeds to head there, but only before telling Elaine that he will definitely make her his someday. Ban then enters the battle and assists Meliodas and Diane by appearing to immobilize Geera's rapier using his ability, Snatch. Geera's retaliation heavily wounds him, but he regenerates within a few moments, leading her to comment upon his immortality. As the battle continues, Geera stabs him in the neck while commenting on how weak the three Seven Deadly Sins were. However, King then arrives and attacks Geera by stabbing Ban through his back with his spear. King explains that he has arrived to help the Sins, to which Ban sarcastically thanks him, and adds that this is for Meliodas and Diane, and also due to Elaine's feelings for Ban. Though Ban initially seems to be angered by King wanting to fight Geera alone, he quickly complies. Ban and the two watch as King defeats Geera with ease, and as, when she uses the element of surprise to attack King from behind, Meliodas stops her repels her attack. As soon as she is defeated, everyone's bodies start disintegrating, the Capital of the Dead having begun to reject them due to them being alive and not belonging there. Ban says his final goodbyes to Elaine, before returning to the living world along with the rest. After returning to the living world, they find Geera's real body, with Ban suggesting to kill her right then. Later, Ban and King find Ellen and her brother, who reveal themselves as ghosts that guide people who shared priceless memories with the dead, such as them, to the Capital. The both then disappear, but only after telling Ban that his cooking was delicious and thanking them, to which Ban, smiling, also thanks them in return. When King is told that Elizabeth is a princess, and he transforms himself into his older and fatter form, Ban is shown to be extremely surprised. Later, Ban is shown to be drunk when King asks him, Diane and Meliodas as to what happened to their sacred treasures, with which, the three would have been easily able to defeat Geera. Ban drunkenly responds that his was stolen during his imprisonment , much to King's irritation. He then looks on as King explains to Hawk the significant increments in the Seven Deadly Sins' power, wielding a sacred treasure can create. Byzel Arc The next day, Ban is shown to still be drunk as the Boar Hat. He is later left behind along with Diane while Meliodas, Elizabeth, King and Hawk go to Biron because of his wanted poster's image's accuracy and her size as a giant. Later, Ban accompanies Meliodas, Hawk, and King into Byzel, while wearing an apron due to his shirt having been destroyed in the Capital of the Dead, since Meliodas speculates a sacred treasure of the three Sins to be among the objects sold in the the annual flee market of the town. There, a drunk elderly man directs them to the annual fighting tournament, whose reward is the weapon "that no one can use", which is revealed to be Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. Ban and Meliodas eagerly join the tournament; Ban enters the names of the three, including King, under false names, and against King's will. During the preliminaries, Ban, while commenting the battles to be boring, easily defeats many other fighters. After preliminary ends, he is shown to be among the eight fighters who have advanced to the main tournament, along with Meliodas and King. As their advancing is announced, he mocks King for winning in a cheap fashion by using his flight abilities. During the determination of the match-ups, he is revealed to have entered King, himself, and Meliodas under the names of "Old Fart", much to King's annoyance, "Baan", and "Meliodaz". Hauser almost discovers the identities of the latter two from their physical traits, but in his naivety and stupidity, does not see through the obvious aliases. Ban, standing among the audience, watches the battle between Griamor and Matrona. After the latter defeats the former, causing hat to fall off and reveal her facial identicalness to Diane, Ban looks on bewilderedly. Ban similarly looks on while Hauser and Taizoo fight, and also explains to Meliodas and King about Taizoo losing against the Holy Knight. After the third battle of the main tournament, between between Cain, the elderly man who directed the four to the tournament, and King ends with the latter losing, Ban finally readies himself for his battle against Meliodas. As their battle begins, Meliodas compares the ring, and the tournament's rules of a fighter being disqualified if he is pushed out of the ring, to "something" long ago. Telling Ban that he will remember soon, Meliodas punches him with great strength in his face. This reminds him of the mentioned episode: Meliodas and Ban's first meeting when the latter was still imprisoned, for supposedly burning the Fairy King's Forest and killing its guardian, that led to him joining Meliodas. Ban seems to have been pushed out of the ring, but regains his balance, and proceeds to exchange a series of attacks with Meliodas. One of Meliodas' retaliations sends Ban crashing into the ring, and even breaks the Great Byzel Rock, on which the ring is located. Ban heals himself instantly, much to the audience's surprise, and continues to fight. As their battle continues, Meliodas punches Ban again; however, he then falls down to his knees, due to Ban having used his ability, "Snatch". Ban immediately heals himself, and attacks Meliodas again. When the latter tries to retaliate, he appears to have weakened. As Ban displays his increased speed, Meliodas attacks him again, but as before, is easily defeated, and seems to be continuously losing his stamina and the battle as the fight continues. This leads King to explain that Ban's ability, Snatch, enabled him to "rob" not only physical objects, but also physical abilities such as speed and stamina; the reason why Meliodas was on his knees without receiving any damage was that Ban had "robbed" him of his physical abilities. As the battle continues in Ban's favor, Meliodas, lifting Ban with one hand, smashes him repeatedly on the ground. Ban, however, is then revealed to have stolen Meliodas' physical strength during the attack. Ban, wanting to test his strength now, punches Meliodas, but is stopped by a single punch. Ban stops himself from being pushed out of the ring, and wonders how bottomless his captain's powers are. He, again, instantly heals his wounds, Ban states that since the battle would not end by stealing of speed and strength in small doses, he will now rob all of Meliodas' abilities. Meliodas attacks Ban with a barrage of punches, and the latter continues stealing the former's abilities. In the end, all of Meliodas' abilities are shown to have been stolen before he is able to defeat Ban, as the Sin of Greed smirks while standing over his collapsed and weakened captain. Ban tests the strength he has stolen by swinging his hand, the mere resulting air pressure creating a crater on the ground. Ban questions Meliodas if he will give up, or be utterly defeated; Diane yells at him that if he further harms Meliodas, she will not forgive him and will cut their ties. The Sin of Wrath refuses to give up, and states that he will win. Diane then states her hypothesis that Meliodas is baiting Ban to delivering his most powerful blow, and will then reflect the blow with Full Counter back at Ban. King, however, explains that doing so would be impossible - Full Counter can only reflect "power" attacks, and is useless against indirect attacks such as Ban's Physical Hunt, or an ordinary punch. Despite Elizabeth's pleading, Ban punches Meliodas. In the midst of the resulting dust and debris, Meliodas, who now mysteriously has a strange black colored mark on his forehead, and his eyes colored black, crushes Ban's hand, then proceeding to send him flying out of the ring with a single punch, thus defeating him. Ban laments his defeat, and his having forgotten about what, he calls, his captain's "trump card". Hawk then unwittingly carries Ban to the ring due to him feeling his body to be very heavy after using "Physical Hunt" Ban, still laying on Hawk, watches Diane and Hauser's battle. During Meliodas and Cain's battle, when King and Diane wonder as to Meliodas and Cain's relationship, Ban instructs them to stop, citing the third law of the Seven Deadly Sins, which states that a Sin shall not question of the sin of an another member. Sometime afterwards, during the beginning of the final battle of the tournament between Meliodas and Diane, Ban is shown to have paid some women to cheer for Melioas flirtatiously and erotically, which would enrage Diane into fighting him seriously. This was since the two fighters were intending to end their fight quickly by Diane letting herself be defeated. Ban enthusiastically watches Meliodas and the enraged Diane fight. Some time afterward, Meliodas, stopping the fight, declares his identity, and that he will now be taking over Byzel. Ban and King enter the stage and are immediately recognized due to their appearances. Meliodas continues that he will give the civilians a chance since he is in a good mood, and orders everyone to leave Byzel in one minute, lest they be massacred. A few brief moments later, several gigantic, and explosive flares rain down on the town. The attackers are shown to to be Geera, Jericho, and another Holy Knight. Elizabeth then understands the Sins' actions: the four had threatened the civilians to leave to have then evacuate. Meliodas notes that the attackers are now much stronger than before, instructs the other three to separate. While the attacks continue, Ban, is sent crashing onto a building by a surprise attack from Jericho. He expresses his enthusiasm to fight, but questions Jericho whether they have met before, and she declares that she will carve her name into his heart. Her subsequent introduction reminds him of her. He, believing that she is male from their previous encounter, questions whether she cross dresses, and kicks her away. Much to his surprise, his wound doesn't heal despite his regeneration abilities. Jericho, stating that the Deadly Sins are no match for the "reactors", attacks Ban as he dodges. Walking towards Ban, she states that she no longer has to pretend to be a man, since she was now powerful. She kicks him on his chest, and spreads a drop of his blood, which spurted on near her lips, as a substitute for lipstick, she states that Ban has made her into a woman. Sometime later, after Veronica seals Meliodas with Goddess Amber, and tries to forcibly bring Elizabeth back to the capital, Ban wakes, and quickly takes Veronica hostage. Griamor demands for him to let her go, in return to which Ban asks for the spell on Meliodas to be undone, and for Elizabeth to be released. However, he is abruptly slashed from behind by Jericho, which allows Veronica to escape. Ban then overhear that Geera told everyone that Hendricksen was planning on resurrect the Demon Clan which made Ban angry and attack Jericho. When the Goddess Amber was breaking apart by dark energy, Ban thought it was Meliodas but then realize the scene feel like the Demon Clan. Abilities/Equipment Ban possesses great endurance. He was able to escape his imprisonment and kick down the metal door of his cell very easily, despite not having eaten or moved for 5 years. He is also very agile as he was able dodge all of Jericho's very quick slashes all the while letting her blade cut his overgrown hair. Weapons *'Three-section staff:' During his time as a bandit, Ban wielded a power-imbued three-section staff, a flail weapon consisting of three wooden or metal staffs connected by metal rings or rope. He was considerably formidable in using it, and could manipulate it to grab objects like the cup of the Fountain of Youth. The weapon itself was powerful enough to be able to rip out one of the hearts of a demon , and was capable of crushing flesh and breaking bones and nails. *'Unnamed Sacred Treasure:' As a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Ban possessed a sacred treasure, which was stolen during his imprisonment. It is likey that it is a rapier.The shoulder plates of the rapier-wielding knight in Chapter 1's 31st page, and Chapter 5's 13th page, are the same as the shoulder plates of a helm-less Ban in Chapter 24's cover page. Abilities *'Snatch:' An ability that allows Ban to "rob" physical objects, thus grabbing them, and also the physical abilities of others, thus weakening them while gaining more strength and speed. *'Immortality:' Ban, initially considered to be a very fast healer, as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing steel stakes from his body, and after being otherwise fatally stabbed by Jude , was later revealed to be immortal due to having drunk the water of the Fountain of Youth. Ban can regenerate all wounds, including lost limbs, and cannot be killed: during his imprisonment, he was executed a total of thirty three times, surviving every one of those. It is unclear whether his aging is also affected. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly and competitive with each other enjoy challenging each other. Despite being very close companions, they are willing to fight each other at full strength, disregarding what potential damage they may deal against each other. Their fight encounter was a while after Ban's thirty third execution, which he once again successfully overcomes. As a subordinate, Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and addresses him as "Cap'n". Diane Ban and Diane are both member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Ban seems to be on friendly terms with Diane, although she has mentioned several times that she does not care for any other men but Meliodas. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When the Seven Deadly Sins were an active group of knights, Ban and King had a relationship that could be compared to an "unlikely dynamic duo". Others Cenette When he first saw her, Ban took an interest in Cenette, entering her cell, and even telling her that she "is his". However, he seemed to actually have been interested in her hidden dagger. Elaine Ban has feelings for Elaine, having befriended her during the seven days he stayed in the Fairy King's Forest, with her having similar feelings. He was the one who cured Elaine's loneliness for the 700 hundred years which her brother left her alone for. Sadly, Elaine now resides the Capital of the Dead, after being killed by the Unnamed Demon. However, Ban swears that he will make her his, in the future. Hawk At first, Ban was astonished by the fact that Hawk was able to talk, and originally thought that he was merely Diane's lunch. However, they soon got along with each other fairly well, regarding each other as trustworthy companions. They are willing to support each other, as shown when Hawk carries Ban whenever he is drunk or exhausted. Battles Baste Dungeon Arc *Ban vs. Jericho: Win *Ban vs. Jude: Win Capital of the Dead Arc *Ban vs. King (Part 1): Indecisive *Ban vs. King (Part 2): Indecisive *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Geera: Indecisive Byzel Arc *Meliodaz vs. Baan: Loss *Ban vs. Jericho (Byzel Arc): Loss Trivia *King Ban, in Arthurian legend, is the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, the brother of King Bors, an early ally of King Arthur, and the husband of Elaine. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at the romantic feelings of Ban and Elaine. *Ban has arm wrestled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of them getting 361 wins. Both of them argue on who is the one who has 361 wins. *Ban is weak to alcohol even though he drinks a lot. *Ban is actually a considerably good cook. *Ban has the habit of prolonging the pronunciation of the sentences. *He has a collection of ale labels. References }} Notes Navigation es: Ban Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights Category:Boar Hat